Pranksiders
by Like u would care
Summary: Well the pun of a title wasn't bad enough lol. Read to see the prank war between the four horsemen of the apacalypse! Feel free to suggest other pranks the horsemen can do to raise their scores!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Darksiders 1/2**

Prank 1

Pranker: Strife

Victim: War

Let's begin.

Strife watched from around the corner. He was staring at War's bedroom door, waiting for him to leave his room so Strife could set up his master plan. He would admit it was a bit genius but also stupid. He had been waiting a while for this and was ready to pull out some popcorn and watch something that would probably only satisfy him for five minutes. Oh well, totally worth it in Strife's book.

He pulled back in the shadows more when War finally came out of his room to go off somewhere that Strife didn't care about. When War disappeared down the hall, Strife slipped into his room and set up his trap.

_-A few hours later-_

Strife had purposely left War's door opened about a crack and was waiting for War to pull the trigger. He saw his younger brother coming down the hall. The red warrior definitely noticed his door was open and immediately went inside.

As soon as he opened it, War gaped and closed the door as fast as he could. Strife was trying his hardest, willing himself as best he could, to not bust out laughing at that moment and give himself away. War was blushing and face palmed. He knew what was behind that door wasn't the real thing but it was so embarrassing to find that in his room.

He had to get rid of it before one of his siblings found it, and oh by the creator if _Strife_ found out it would definitely be the end of him. War reopened his door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Strife snickered, holding a hand over his mouth and then calmed himself down. Now this was the peak of his prank.

He walked to War's door and knocked. War froze and looked between the new edition to his room and his door.

"Whose there?" War asked.

"Uh, Strife?" Strife said. War had a total "oh shit" meltdown in his mind. He deflated what Strife had put in his room and hid it under the covers of his bed.

Thinking he was in the clear, War went to the door and opened it. Strife gave him a feigned look of curiosity.

"What was that noise?" Strife asked. War raised a brow.

"What noise?" Strife knew he was trying to cover it up. He heard War deflate what he put in here. You can probably already tell what it is. It was a sex doll, but not just any sex doll.

Strife smirked and went to the bed.

"What's under the covers War?" Strife asked, reaching for the blanket. War felt his heart stop, which really didn't matter since he could live without it, but it still stopped. Strife threw off the covers and a sex doll was there. What was so special about it was it looked exactly like Uriel.

Strife immediately looked up to get War's reaction and saw he was blushing like crazy.

Strife couldn't do it anymore.

Strife busted out laughing, nearly falling over and clutching his stomach. War's blush went away and he gave Strife a confused look.

"You just got pranked!" Strife yelled, not being able to control his voice levels due to his laughter. Since he was so loud, Death and Fury showed up at the door.

"What's going on in-"They both stopped when they saw the doll in the bed with a laughing Strife bending over beside the bed it was lying on. War struggled not to make eye contact as Death and Fury looked over to him.

"I totally got him! Oh by the creator! Your faces are priceless! I pranked you good!" Strife said, laughing hysterically. War glared at Strife and ran up, starting to fight him.

Death and Fury both face palmed and left the room, leaving the boys to settle these themselves. But as they kept walking down the hall, they could still hear Strife's laughter.

**Hey guys, I came up with this at lunch with some friends too. If you want to suggest a prank go ahead I don't mind :) and I want you to know I am continuing this I have a few more pranks in mind.**

**-Like u would care**


	2. Chapter 2

Prank 2

Pranker: Strife

Victim: Death

Let's begin.

"Dammit, stay up there!" Strife hissed under his breath, struggling to balance a bucket of water on top of a door. He was at it again, another prank but for another brother. When he finally got the bucket to balance, he stepped back and made sure everything was ready.

"Alright. Aye, Death! Come here for a minute!" Strife called for the eldest rider. Death was sitting in his room reading a book. He rolled his eyes and sighed, closing his book and putting it on his coffee table.

Death walked down the hall to where his younger brother's voice came from. He opened the door and saw Strife snickering. In a slow moment of time, Death looked up and saw the bucket falling. He took the split second moment and grabbed it, turning it in his hands and splashing the water on Strife.

Strife was shocked and jumped back. Death had an emotionless look and tossed the bucket to Strife and gave him a silent and stern look. Strife had caught the bucket and crossed his arms and made a pouting face at Death. Death rolled his eyes again and turned away, leaving the room to return to his own.

Strife sighed and shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Ah, Death isn't any fun… but I still have other siblings…" Strife said evilly, rubbing his palms together and feigned and evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaring the Prank War

Strife had magically rounded up his siblings and had out a chart for them all to see on the wall in the living room.

"What is this about Strife?" Fury asked, boredom on her face as she, War and Death sat together to listen to what he had to say. Strife gestured to the chart or board thing he had set up. There were four boxes on the side. Each box had their names in it.

"I was at Earth a few days ago and saw something that the earthen children played called a "prank war". It is tirelessly brutal and I thought it would be fun to do it together. The chart is for points and whoever gets the most points will win." Strife explained.

"It's just an ego booster." War said blankly, obviously not interested. Fury gave the chart a look over.

"How long does it go on?" Fury asked. Strife glanced at the board.

"Ahh, when I saw the humans doing it, they didn't stop pranking each other until everyone admitted defeat. The person who doesn't admit defeat wins." Strife said. War and Fury glanced at each other.

"You know even if you don't join I'm still going to prank you. It's too much fun to give up." Strife said. Fury sighed.

"Fine, let's have a prank war." Fury agreed. Death and War both nodded, agreeing as well.

"Then get your plans set and brace yourself! Its only getting started!" Strife said, running off to start his next plot.

"Sometimes I worry about that bullet brain."


	4. Chapter 4

Prank 3

Pranker: Strife

Victim: Fury

Let's begin.

This time Strife could not hold back his laughter. He was laughing all day as he set up his scheme for his older sister Fury. Oh, she and the others were in for a surprise when they get home. Strife had sabotaged Fury's underwear drawers and had hung them up everywhere in the house. He even went to Earth to get more embarrassing female undies just to make it all the more hilarious to him.

When they would walk in, they would just notice the bottom of them and look up to see that Fury's real (and Strife's fake) underwear along the ceiling, lying in random places, and even on the walls and doors.

He honestly wasn't sure how he would be able to act casual when they walked in, so he decided to wait for them outside and follow them in the see their reactions that way. Oh how evil he is…

When the trio had returned home from their missions from the council, Strife was sitting up in a tree not far away. He felt his heart speed up with excitement when Fury was opening the front door first.

When she did open it and the other brothers were ready to go inside, Fury spotted what was on the ceiling and immediately blushed, recognizing one of the pairs as her own.

She slammed the door, making the other two curious.

"Fury, what is it?" War asked in confusion. Was there something inside? They noticed her blushing and shared a glance. War tried to step past her, but Fury pushed him away.

"Don't go in! Wait here, I need to fix this!" Fury said, opening the door, slipping in, and then slamming It behind her. She used her whip to rally the garments as quickly as she could. War and Death were impatient and confused, so War broke through the door and they were both astonished.

Strife finally showed up, nothing but laughter coming from him. He was truly having the time of his life this week.

"Strife! Was this your doing! I'm going to kill you!" Fury yelled at him, glaring at her twin. Strife gave her a playful look.

"I think you should get your underwear first." Strife snickered. Fury's face flushed a bright red and she went back to her collecting, avoiding any and all eye contact with her brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery Prank

Today Strife would probably had an easy day. He could have just chilled outside with his horse and maybe go shoot some dummy's. But life had other plans. He woke up to a fist in the face. A metal one at that, which made it ten times more painful.

War had given Strife the biggest wake up call he ever had. He clutched his now bleeding nose and immediately rolled to the opposite side of his bed incase War tried to hit him again.

"What the hell War?!" Strife demanded. He looked up at his younger brother and saw the rage War was trying to desperately keep from exploding. Strife was a little confused because he hadn't done anything, no pranks, no jokes, no rumors, he didn't fiddle with any of War's stuff. So why was he so pissed?

"Strife... I am going to go outside and I expect an explanation... or I am seriously going to kill you this time..." War threatened in a low and deadly voice.  
Strife nodded and watched War leave his room. Fury poked her head in past the doorway.

"Strife, what did you do?" Fury asked, worry in her expression. Strife was at a loss for words. He had no idea what was going on. He changed into his normal attire and went outside to confront War. War was standing outside and Strife thought it was strange that he was still wearing his pajamas. Death was out there too, keeping his distance.  
War was going to say something when he saw Strife, but his older brother stopped him.

"Hold up. Before you bash me into the ground or whatever, I want to know what I did." Strife said. War glared at him.

"How do you not know?! You did it in the middle of the night, Death saw you!" War growled, gesturing to the reaper behind him.  
Strife raised an eyebrow of suspicion at Death. War rolled his eyes at Strife's clueless act.

He walked back inside the house and returned a few moments later and dropped a bag on the ground beside Strife. Strife eyed it. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a bomb in it.  
He glanced up and War was looking at him expectantly. He saw Death behind him. The eldest was covering his face with his hair.

Strife picked up the bag and opened it. It took him a few minutes to register what he was looking at. When he did, he busted out laughing. War growled and clenched his jaw.

"Oh by the nine hells! I didn't do that War, but I wish I did!" Strife hooted. He dropped the bag and fell over laughing his ass off. Inside the bag was War's armor, it was enchanted to now an adorable girly pink color. War snapped and ran forward, hitting strife when he got back up and knocked him back a few feet.

"This is part of your stupid prank war isn't it?!" War demanded.

"Must be, but I didn't do it! I told you that already!" Strife said, dodging War's punches. As they continued to fight, Fury picked up the bag with War's enchanted pink armor and walked to Death.

Fury held it out to him, like she was accusing him. Death gave her a questioning look.

"We both know Strife can't enchant. I know it was you who did this." Fury explained. Death smirked under his mask and nodded.

"Thought I should have some fun as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge Prank 1

Pranker: War

Victim: Strife

Let's begin.

It had been two days since the armor enchantment incident. Strife had continued to argue that he wasn't responsible for the prank, but gladly accepted receiving a point on their prank war chart.  
Death had later removed the enchantment off the younger brother's armor for him. War had not forgiven Strife and hadn't received any apology for it, so he decided to take his rage and use it in the prank war.  
This didn't take long for War to think of. You see, Strife hates the cold and War had ice. His plan was War would wait for Strife to leave the house and while he was gone, he would slip the chunks of ice into Strife's bed.  
Over time the ice would melt and War would keep the water at a freezing temperature for when Strife returns home. But he also had a spot for Fury in his scheme. When Strife gets into the bed to sleep, he would most likely leap from it. When that happens, War will have Fury positioned somewhere in the room with him so when Strife gets up, she will help War activate a few mini catapults with cream pies on them, which will ultimately hit Strife all over, so he will be a creamy pie mess.  
War had been excited ever since he had devised this prank of his. He had taken the time to encourage Fury to help him, which she happily agreed to, and also to go out and find mini catapults, which were rather rare by the way, and not make it look suspicious when he brought home a bunch of random cream pies.  
Soon his trap had been set. Now all he had to do was wait for Strife to leave for a while.  
The morning after War had gotten the ice chunks, Strife had announced his departure.  
"Stupid council wants me to go kill off some demons that have been roaming Africa or something. I'll be back later tonight, don't prank anyone till I'm back. I don't want to miss the show!" Strife said. They all rolled their eyes as usual at his joke. Strife then left and War hurried along with Fury on his heels...

"War! War! Strife is coming!" Fury whispered, running back into Strife's room. War had busied himself by keeping the melted water cold, but immediately fixed the covers at Fury's warning. They moved to the shadows and waited for Strife to walk in. They heard him in the hallway.  
"Death! I'm goin' to bed!" Strife yelled to the eldest. Death grunted in reply. Strife waltsed down to his room and walked in. He took off some of his armor to go to sleep and crawled in bed.  
When his skin touched the mattress, Strife flew out. He landed on his feet besides his bed and glared at it, rubbing his now cold wet arms, muttering curses under his breath. The next part of War's plan commenced. He and Fury activated the catapults and the pies flew. Strife looked up and his eyes widened.

SPLAT!

"EW, OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK!? OH BY THE CREATOR IM COVERED IN WHIP CREAM! UGH ITS STICKY!" Strife yelled, flailing his arms, desperately trying to fling off as much as the pie topping as he could. War fell to the floor and held his gut, a loud roar of laughter emitting from him.  
Fury clasped her hands over her mouth and struggled to fight her giggles as Strife kept screaming profanities about pie and overreacting. Strife looked over at them, his face swirled in disgust.  
"YOU ASSHOLES! UGH IM DISGUSTING, EW! GET IT THE HELL OFF OF MEEE!" Strife screamed, acting like a wild monkey, only driving them to laugh harder. Soon Death was at the door with a confused look. When he saw Strife covered in pie and whip cream, he desperately tried to fight off his laughter,  
even doing his best to look away.  
"I got you back!" War breathed, calming down after his fit.  
"Thats what you get for enchanting my armor." War chuckled. Strife was in such turmoil he barely knew what was going on anymore.  
"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME! OH BY THE DREGS THIS IS SO GROSS! THIS IS GONNA TAKE FOREVER TO GET OFF! OH MY GOD!" Strife continued his ranting, still flicking his hands to try and get rid of the pie.  
Soon they had extracted Strife from the house and threw him into a lake to stop his whinning.  
Then they went into the living room and added a point to War's box. Strife was steaming with a towel on his head covering his wet and messy hair and his arms crossed, glaring angrily at his younger brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Prank 4

Pranker: Fury

Victim: Death

Let's begin.

It was only the day after Strife got completely attacked by the onslaught of pies War had unleashed on him. Strife was still fuming and upset about it, but would sometimes get the better of himself and laugh along with War. Fury currently was sitting on the couch with Death as War and Strife started to wrestle. She had been curious of what the others were capable of in this prank war.  
In all honesty her mind was blank of any ways to prank any of them. All she knew was she wanted to prank them all at once, but what could she do?  
Fury looked to Death to ask him if he had any pranks in mind but was surprised. He had his head leaned back and his eyes were closed. She sighed. He was sleeping. Fury crossed her legs and turned away, holding her head on her hand and starting to brainstorm.  
A thought came to her. She could just go to Earth and ask mortal children what would be a clever trick. But that would require to much to do...  
"Ha! Death passed out!" Strife suddenly yelled out, making Fury flinch from her thoughts. Death didn't stir to the noise and Fury rolled her eyes.  
"You know he sleeps like the dead, no matter how loud you yell he isn't going to wake up-" Fury stopped when an idea popped into her head.  
"Strife, War, make sure he doesn't wake up. I'll be right back." Fury said, getting off the couch and hurrying down the hallway. Strife and War shared a look of confusion.  
"Why does she- OH SHE WANTS TO PRANK HIM IN HIS SLEEP!" Strife said, clapping his hands together when he figured it out. War smirked.  
"I wonder what she will do." War said. Fury reappeared in the room, holding a fancy box in her hands, a large grin on her face.  
"War, move out of the way." Fury said, a giggle in her tone as she practically skipped over to Death's sleeping form. War inched away so she could stand in front of the older horseman. Fury opened the box and Strife busted out laughing at what was inside.  
"Shh! I don't want to risk him waking up!" Fury chuckled. Strife held his hand over his mouth and slammed his fist on the armrest, desperately trying not to laugh to death. Fury pulled out a stick of lipstick from the box and put a hand on Death's chest to lean over him. She started drawing on Death's mask with it.  
"This deserves a point!" Strife said, drawing a tally on Fury's box. Fury grinned as she put the lipstick back in her makeup box and pulled out mascara. She used it to make little markings above the holes of Death's mask where his eyes were. She pulled back and looked at her work. Death now had fake lips printed on the blank part of his mask made of Fury's lipstick and fake eyelashes.  
"Dude, wait for him to wake up! He is going to be so shocked!" Strife said. Fury nodded and put her cosmetics back into her box and closed it, pulling it under her arm and removing herself from the couch. Death's arm twitched but he didn't stir. Fury sighed in relief and ran past Strife and War to put away her makeup box. She grabbed a mirror from her dresser and ran back out.  
She walked back in and Strife and War were sitting down, grins on their faces as they watched Death, waiting for him to wake up. Fury sat down beside and Death, unable to keep from smiling.

Death cracked his eyes open and yawned. He hadn't meant to doze off like that. He stretched a bit and leaned forward to scratch his neck. He looked up and saw his three siblings grinning at him.  
He raised a brow.  
"What?" Death asked in a grumpy voice. They all shared a highly amused look and Fury held out her mirror to him. Death eyed her. She motioned him to take it and he did.  
Death had glanced into it, but then took a double take, his eyes the size of dinner plates.  
"What in the-" Death was cut off by Strife busting out laughing.  
"Hahaha! Got you while you were sleeping!" Strife said. Death clutched the mirror, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this a trick mirror?  
"I like your new look Death." War chuckled. Death looked up at them, his shock melting into anger.  
"I am going to murder you and reap your soul!" Death threatened angrily. At first he was going for Strife, thinking he did it but Strife immediately got serious and put his hands up.  
"Hey, hey hey! It wasn't me! If you want to know who it was look at the chart." Strife said, pointing at the board. Death looked over and saw it was... Fury? He looked to his sister with disbelief. Fury had her head down with laughter, her hair covering her face as she struggled to breath. War and Strife were laughing as well but she was he loudest. Death rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Fury slowly got to her feet and giggled.  
"Don't worry, its washable." Fury chuckled. She pulled out a rag and starting to clean the makeup off of his mask as he glared at her, Strife and War's laughter continuing in the background.  
"I hate all of you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Prank 5

Pranker: Strife

Victim: Fury

Let' begin.

'Alright, this is going to be a good one!' Strife thought to himself. He had something, long but soft wrapped up in a few paper towels and was heading to Fury's room to plant it. He couldn't stop smiling as he kept thinking of what her reaction would be when she discovered it. Sure he might get a black eye or two but it would totally be worth it!

Strife entered her room and, keeping it wrapped up, placed the unknown object under the covers of her bed where she would find it.

Later in the evening Fury had returned home and was heading to her room to change. Strife had hoped she would find his little present but he didn't hear anything from down the hallway and he wasn't knocked out cold, so he figured he would just have to wait longer.

The sky darkened and thousands of stars appeared one at a time in the sky, and Fury decided to hit the hay. Strife had refused to go to bed before anyone else, especially Fury just to witness this moment. Death was currently asleep and War was outside beating the crap out of some training dummies.

Strife waited for her to close her door. When she did he ran into the hallway, as quietly as possible, and pressed his ear to the door. It took a while but he heard a scream and smiled wickedly. Fury threw her door open, forcing Strife to move away, and she went to the bathroom. He heard her spill her guts into the toilet and he broke out in laughter.

The scream of course roused Death and made War come running inside to see what had happened. A drowsy Death nearly broke down his door, his vision not yet used to the light and he had grown frustrated with the handle.

"Fury! Are you alright?" Death called out to her, walking toward the bathroom and shoving Strife out of the way. Fury was sitting by the toilet, keeping her head above the seat.

"Strife shit in my bed! He wrapped it up like a child's present!" Fury responded angrily, her throat sore from the vomit. Death felt disgust shoot through him at the thought and turned to Strife who was using the wall for support since his laughter was so intense.

"Did you really shit on Fury's bed?" Death demanded, pissed that he would do something so gross. Strife shook his head and finger at Death.

"Of course I didn't! Ha! You thought it was real! It's not a real terd!" Strife could barely get the words past his lips.

"I got it from Earth! Its soap that looks like shit!" Strife breathed out. Death kept his eyes narrowed at his younger brother though more confused by that answer if anything else.

"Damn humans and their weird ideals…" Death grumbled, going to Fury's room to investigate. Strife, still laughing his ass off went into the bathroom, trying to calm his aching stomach.

"I'm sorry for that Fury, but oh, your reaction was worth it!" Fury glared at him. She noticed War behind him and she smiled, nodding toward Strife. War got the idea and held a hand up, smacking the back of Strife's head in the name of Fury.


End file.
